List of Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Items
This page is for listing items used in Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon. Healing Items These are items that can heal HP or MP one time only. This group does not include incenses, revival items, or curing items. HP Restoration *Medicine (120 HP) *Ox Bezoar (350 HP) *Life Stone (25% HP) *Muscle Drink (HP Restoration + Adds Status Effect) *Bead (Full HP) *Bead of Life (Full HP Party) MAG Restoration *Soma (Fully restores MAG) Cure Items These items cure an ailment or affliction one time only. *Anti-Poison (Cures Poison status) *Anti-Mute (Cures Mute status) *Anti-Mind (Cures Sleep, Panic, Charm, and Rage status) *Anti-Stone (Cures Stone status) *Kagura Flute (Cures Protest status) Incenses These incenses can be burned to fully heal the HP of one member, usable one time only. They all have unique side-effects that increase the user's abilities permanently. *St Incense (Increases Raidou or ally's Strength by 1) *Ma Incense (Increases Raidou or ally's Magic by 1) *Vi Incense (Increases Raidou or ally's Vitality by 1) *Lu Incense (Increases Raidou or ally's Luck by 1) Revival Items These items bring a dead party member back to life one time only. *Jin Dan (Revives KO'd demon with some HP) *Balm of Life (Revives KO'd demon with full HP) Swords Different types of swords used by Raidou, using Sword Alchemy. Sword Type *Renki *Bizen-osafune *Kotetsu *Muramasa *Youmetsutou *Masamune *Usumidori *Kanshou *Bakuya *Tentei Sword *Kusanagi *Onigiri *Kurikara *Murakumo *Kikouseiken *Laevateinn *Kagutsuchi *Masakados Spear Type *Himezuru *Kanesada *Kogarasamaru *Shichishitou *Kogitsune *Kogitsune Kage *Raikiri *Plasma Sword *Sol Blade *Luna Blade *Gae Bolg *Futsu Mitama *Pinaka *Tsukikage *Ameno-nuboko *Longinus Axe Type *32 Gunto *Nagamitsu *Kiyotsune *Nagamichi *Shishiou *Doujigiri *Seimitsu *Ameno-ohabari *Vanargand *Balmung *Totsuka *Mjolnir *Youkou Haken *Mitsurugi *Akatsuki Defensive Items *Smoke Bomb (Instantly escape from battle) Non-Combat Items Encounter Rate Items *Attract Water (Increases encounter rate until the next New Moon) *Repulse Water (Decreases encounter rate until the next New Moon) Others *Birdlime (Used to capture Luck Locusts) Loyalty-increasing Items *Mansaku Sake (Increases a demon's Loyalty by a small amount) *Homura Sake (Increases a Pyro demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Arashi Sake (Increases a Wind demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Takumi Sake (Increases a Skill demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Fubuki Sake (Increases a Frost demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Yamiyo Sake (Increases a Pagan demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Raiden Sake (Increases a Volt demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Gouriki Sake (Increases a Fury demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Shishiou Sake (Increases a demon's Loyalty by a medium amount) *Kotetsu Sake (Increases a demon's Loyalty by a large amount) Treasure Items *Foxtail *Rusted Screw *Uranus Stone *Amulet *Twig *Dainty Snack *Old Underwear *Shizu's Umbrella *Ukemochi Liver *Wood Ornament *Asuka Mirror *Rakuyou Chalice *Javanese Figure *Roman Coin *Persian Vase *Theban Jar *Cretan Goddess *Babylon Tablet *Giza Mask *Tae Sticker Gems *Onyx *Turqoise *Amethyst *Aquamarine *Sapphire *Garnet *Topaz *Opal *Pearl *Ruby *Emerald *Diamond Crystals *Pyro Steel *Pyro Bronze *Pyro Silver *Pyro Gold *Frost Steel *Frost Bronze *Frost Silver *Frost Gold *Volt Steel *Volt Bronze *Volt Silver *Volt Gold *Wind Steel *Wind Bronze *Wind Silver *Wind Gold *Fury Steel *Fury Bronze *Fury Silver *Fury Gold *Pagan Steel *Pagan Bronze *Pagan Silver *Pagan Gold *Skill Steel *Skill Bronze *Skill Silver *Skill Gold *Plastic *Element #115 *Moon Chip *Homusubi Crystal *Onogoro Ore *Mirror of Sun *Victory Crown *Strife Blade *Hunger Scale *Mortal Seal *Aletia *Shadow Magatama *Sessho-Seki *Pentagram *Light Steel *Blaze Steel *Nous Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Items Category:Lists of Items and Equipment